Blue's: Song
Blue's: Song is the 6th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Available until (04/26/2020) Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Freddy *Fifi *Mailbox *Chicks Summary Steve plays Blue's Clues to figure out what song Blue wants to sing. Recap It was song time but Steve can't figure out Blue's Favorite Song. They play a game of Blue's Clues to find out. Steve steps on the 1st clue, a duck and draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve & Blue try to find the right sounds for each musical instrument. Immediately after that, the phone rings. Steve answers it and it was the felt friends on the phone who had a song of their own. Steve tries it but messes up. He listens again. He gets it right and hangs up the phone. Steve sees the felt friends Fifi & Freddy. They both sang Boom-ba-cha-cha-la-la boom-boom-bop. Steve sings along with them. Then it was mail time. Steve reads the letter. After that, Steve finds the second clue, a barn and draws it in his notebook. Steve had 2 clues to what Blue's Favorite Song is which were a duck and a barn. Steve had to find the 3rd clue to he can get more information. Steve & Blue Not long after that, Steve hears the piano playing off screen. Steve sees the 3rd clue on a piano key. Steve touches the piano key that the little paw print was on. The paw print moves to different keys and Steve realized he just played a little tune that went "do-do-do do, do-do, do". He draws the 3rd clue in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was Rubber Ducky had a barn. But the answer was Old McDonald. After figuring out Blue's Clues everybody and the musical instruments get together for song time. Blue was on piano and Steve was on guitar. They play the tune "Old McDonald". Not long after that, Steve plays "The So Long Song" and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the first time Steve plays the guitar while singing the So Long Song. *Even though it's shown that the house has a piano, this is the only episode for this kind of piano to appear. *This is the first time that the Felt Friends move, talk, and interact with the main characters. The felt friends' names were Freddy and Fifi. *This is the fourth episode where Steve does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song from *Also, it's the first time Blue joins on the Thinking Chair to see the letter she and Steve received. *Steve is revealed to have a guitar in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Blue's Modern Singing at Mailtime. *This is the first episode to use the "A clue, a clue", "Yeah", "Right there" and "Notebook" phrases. *This is the fourth episode to use the "No" phrase from What Time Is It for Blue?. *This is the first time that the rubber duck represents a clue.. *Songs would be a better suggested title.